finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Jagd Village
Jagd Village is a village found in the Wildlands in Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII. It is located in the Jagd Woods and is populated by hunters who depend on chocobos to mount assaults on monsters that emerge from the Chaos. It is not mandatory to visit the village, but the player can get helpful items here for helping the Angel of Valhalla when he needs healing items to recover. Locations The village is small and doesn't have an inn. There is an outfitters, an adventurer's shop, a forge, a sorcery shop, and a chocobo pharmacy. There is a chocobo pen on the side. The ravine at the back of the village serves as its edge. The player can hop down to continue to different parts of the Jagd Wood, but they can't get back that way. Once the player has the Angel of Valhalla they can use him to jump across to the path that leads to the Rocky Crag. Quests The Hunter's Challenge ;Quest Begins :The first challenge is a warm-up of sorts. Lightning must battle wild Valis and Hanumans, collect three clumps of monster mince, and ;report back to the chief. ;Entry 1 :The fight against Valis and Hanumans went well—but now, it is time for a real challenge. The hunter chief tells Lightning that her next target is the Aster Protoflorian, a fearsome metal foe that prowls Rocky Crag to the north. ;Entry 2 :Lightning must prove her mettle to the hunters by defeating the ancient military weapon and collecting an AMP Chip. Once she has succeeded, she must return to the chief in Jagd Village and report her triumph. ;Quest Complete :Impressed by Lightning#s valor and skill, the chief of the hunters tells Lightning that the young hunters have been inspired by her exploits—and indeed, she has rekindled the hunting spirit in his own heart, too. Lightning leaves the hunters' village knowing that she has won new friends among that hardy band. :Difficulty: ★★ :Requirements: Available after completing main quest 3-1 The Angel of Valhalla, between 8 PM and 8 AM :First Time Rewards: 1200 gil, Soldier of Peace, Golden Insignia, Max HP +80, Strength +8, Magic +4 :Subsequent Rewards: 1800 gil, Max HP +40, Strength +6, Magic +2 Hunter chief is a man near the outfitters in Jagd village who asks Lightning to serve as an example for aspiring hunters. He asks her to bring three Monster Minces from Valis and Hanumans. After doing that, he tasks Lightning with felling Aster Protoflorian in the Rocky Crag area and obtain an AMP chip. Handing the item to the chief completes the quest. A Final Cure ;Quest Begins :Lightning meets Cardesia, the apothecary of Jagd Village. She is suffering from a mystery ailment, but worse than the illness itself is the fact that she is unable to brew a cure for a certain patient. Lightning can help, though. She just has to find a red Crimm mushroom and deliver it to Cardesia. ;Entry 2 :These are the ingredients that Cardesia the apothecary needs for her tincture: *''Four chocoborels'' *''Four luminous mushrooms'' *''A single Crimm mushroom'' :Once Lightning has rounded all of them, she should take them to Cardesia, who is waiting back in Jagd Village. ;Quest Complete :Lightning has found the legendary Crimm mushroom. Together with the other ingredients that she delivered, a grateful Cardesia can at last carry out her final task. However, she puts off brewing the concoction for now. It is too previous, she explains, to make any mistakes. Clearly, her patient is someone very important to her... :Difficulty: ★★ :Requirements: Available after completing main quest 3-1 The Angel of Valhalla, and after having her make a Chocobull. Available between 8 AM and 10 PM :First Time Reward: 1600 gil, Suspicious Mushroom, Toxic Mushroom, Max HP +80, Magic +12 :Subsequent Rewards: 2400 gil, Max HP +40, Magic +8 After completing main quest 3-1, Cardesia in Jagd Village can make a Chocobull for eight Chocoborels (grow in Jagd Woods between 6 AM and 6 PM) and six Slug Sweets (obtained from Rafflesias. After receiving the Chocobull Lightning can ask Cardesia about Crimm Mushrooms to start the quest A Final Cure. To make the concoction, Cardesia needs four Chocoborels, mushroom growing in Jagd Woods between 6 AM and 6 PM; four Luminous Mushrooms, mushrooms growing in Jagd Woods between 6 PM and 6 AM; and a Crimm Mushroom found in Moogle Village, or in northernmost area of Rocky Crag. After gathering the items, returning to Cardesia and picking second option completes the quest. Chocobo Cheer ;Quest Begins :Nadia of Jagd Village tells Lightning about a rare medicinal herb that works well on chocobos. It is called Yeul's flower, and she has heard that some specimens are blooming near the ruined city to the east. The flower starts to lose its potency almost from the moment it is picked. The Angel of Valhalla should be taken to the flower, rather than the other way around. ;Entry 1 :It appears the Yeul's flower does have the power to cure chocobos. Nadia, the girl who told Lightning about the flower, said she wanted to check something. It is time to bring the Angel of Valhalla to Jagd Village and thank Nadia in person for her advice. ;Quest Complete :Nadia was trying to find out if her chocobo really could talk. It seemed like her little stratagem had failed—until suddenly, the chocobo actually spoke! The encouraging words of the chocobo inspire Nadia, and her soul is saved. ...Perhaps it is lucky only Lightning glimpses the figure of Lyla hiding behind the chocobo. ;Entry 2 :In the days that follow... :It was not the chocobo that spoke to Nadia in the woods. No, it was the meddling young girl Lyla, who used ventriloquism to trick Nadia. However, Lightning heard much more than what Lyla claims to have said. Maybe chocobos really can talk. In which case, wouldn't it be better that Nadia not know about Lyla's little trick? ;Entry 3 :Lightning checks in on young Nadia. Can chocobos really talk? Nadia thought so once, but now she thinks, maybe it doesn't matter. The words she heard were kind and encouraging, and gave her strength when she needed it. That is what counts in the end. Does it really matter if it was the chocobo or a human who spoke them? :Difficulty: ★ :Requirements: Available after completing main quest 3-1 The Angel of Valhalla, between 6 AM and 10 PM. :First Time Reward: 300 gil, Golden Flower, Chocobo Chick, Max HP +80, Magic +6 :Subsequent Rewards: 450 gil, Max HP +20, Magic +4 While the quest can be started after main quest 3-1, Lightning cannot do the quest until she can ride the Angel of Valhalla. Nadia, a woman in the chocobo pen of Jagd Village, wants to help the Angel of Valhalla by finding a flower in City of Ruins on the eastern side of the Wildlands (near to the spot where Angel of Valhalla was originally discovered), but it doesn't matter which Yeul's Flower the chocobo eats. There is one in the easternmost end of City of Ruins, one in Jagd Woods, and one west of Aryas Village. Angel of Valhalla should eat the flower, and Lightning must be riding on chocobo when she returns to the client. Talking to her completes the quest. Where Are You, Moogle? During the Where Are You, Moogle? quest, Lightning can find one of the moogles hiding in Jagd Village. He is in the northern edge, right by the ravine. Mercy of a Goddess ;Quest Begins :In the village of Poltae, a man suffers under the heavy burden of a curse. Taleb is his name, and he believes death is the only way to escape the pain. But will Cardesia's potion really give him what he wants? ;Entry 2 :The Angel of Valhalla appears strong enough to take Lightning by the shortcut from Jagd to Poltae. The potion that can cute Taleb will lose all its potency in only 45 minutes. Can Lightning beat the clock and reach Taleb in time? ;Quest Complete :Taleb is the man who killed Cardesia's lover. Laid low by his debilitating illness, he could only wait for Cardesia to extract her revenge with a brew of poison. However, Cardesia's cure heals him completely. He believed that death would bring him peace and atonement. But instead of the goddess's mercy, he receives forgiveness—a much harder gift to bear. :Difficulty: ★★ :Requirements: Available after completing "A Final Cure" :First Time Rewards: 1600 gil, Delicious Mushroom, Max HP +80, Strength +8 :Subsequent Rewards: 2400 gil, Max HP +40, Strength +8 While the quest can be started after doing main quest "3-1 The Angel of Valhalla", and doing and completing "A Final Cure", Lightning requires Angel of Valhalla to glide to complete this one. In Poltae, there is a man lying on the ground, who mumbles on about Cardesia. In Jagd village, Cardesia is the one manning the chocobo apothecary and picking second choice when talking to her obtains Cardesia's Cure. There is a of 45-minute time limit on in-game clock to return to Taleb in Poltae. If Lightning is too late, the elixir evaporates and she must return to Cardesia for another one. The best way to Poltae is to glide over the ravine on the north and rush to Poltae to give the medicine to complete the quest. Shops Hunter Outfitters Hunter's Archives The Hunters' Forge Chocobo Pharmacy The Chocobo Pharmacy is open between 8:00 AM and 10:00 PM. Cardesia runs the chocobo pharmacy. She can make Chocobull in exchange for Chocoborel x8 (grow in Jagd Woods between 6 AM and 6 PM) and Slug Sweet x6 from Rafflesia. This process is repeatable. Treasures Musical themes "Hope's Theme" plays in Jagd Village between 6:00 and 18:00. Etymology Category:Towns Category:Locations in Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII